


Day 6 - Redemption

by GemmaRose



Series: Jazzwave Week [6]
Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: There must be a reason he's here. A reason the Allspark spat him out to wander the ruined surface of Cybertron, invisible and intangible, a no-longer-living impossibility.
Relationships: Jazz & Soundwave (Transformers)
Series: Jazzwave Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972462
Kudos: 21





	Day 6 - Redemption

Jazz was pretty sure this wasn’t supposed to happen. Ghost stories were just that, stories, and yet he found himself unable to describe his current state of existence as anything else. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been in the afterspark, but at least he knew what had shaken him loose from there. The Allspark reconnecting with Cybertron had jarred no few souls free, and while most had fled into the planet’s crust to form a new hotspot he and a few others had found themselves, inexplicably, on the surface.

That on its own would have been strange, but not intolerable. No, the part of his new existence he hated was that he was _tethered_. Not to a place, or an item, but to a mech. Soundwave had bulked up some, over the years since he killed Jazz on their special rooftop. His plating was still well-polished, his colours vibrant, and no matter how hard he tried Jazz couldn’t manage to lay a single touch on him. Not in anger, as he had first tried, nor in compassion when his rage eventually burnt out. At least the floating tentacled Things seemed incapable of sensing him, which was a small blessing. He didn’t want to find out what would happen to him if he got somehow hooked up to one of those helmets every mech in this disturbing room was wearing.

His tether, small mercies, was long enough that he could at least drive a circuit around Soundwave when he got so bored he thought his processor would melt out his audials. He was just approaching the room’s central pillar when he felt it, a tug on the tether, yanking him sideways. He flipped out of altmode and ran back towards Soundwave, dodging between the rows of silent, unmoving mechs. Soundwave’s spot, when he reached it, was empty, and a moment later he felt the tether pulling on him again. So that was what it felt like when Soundwave moved to the limit of the tether, huh?

He kicked off the ground, willing himself to float, and let himself be dragged after Soundwave as the mech tore through ruined streets. Jazz wasn’t sure how much of the destruction was from the war, or the invasion, or just plain old weather, but regardless of what was responsible the damage was immense. He only pegged where they were about a block and a half from Maccadam’s, and his spark wrenched off-axis at the realization that he no longer even recognized the city he’d called home for millions of years. Or, well, it fet like his spark went off-axis, but since he was a ghost he was pretty sure he didn’t actually have one anymore.

He set back down on the ground, and walked the rest of the way to Maccadam’s, vents catching and stalling at the sight of the interior. Perceptor and Whirl and Maccadam himself. Hot Rod, plating stained black. Two Decepticons he didn’t recognize. And in the center of the room, frozen in an odd position and playing some of the strangest music Jazz had ever heard coming from his speakers, stood Soundwave.

Flickering.

“You can’t be here.” Soundwave said , his voice staticky and distorted.

“Too bad.” Jazz found himself in front of his ex and murderer without any recollection of moving. “You’re stuck with me.” he glanced over his shoulder at Hot Rod, and a bolt of clarity struck him. “I’m going to make sure you do better, this time.”

The light behind Soundwave’s visor narrowed. “You can’t do anything.”

“Can’t I?” Jazz reached out, and for once his hand didn’t pass through Soundwave’s frame, fingers wrapping around his neck. “You want a redemption, you need to earn it.”

Soundwave’s flickering glow faded out abruptly, the strange music going silent as the Decepticon fell forward, frame un-freezing from his odd pose. Jazz backed up to the edge of the room, keeping himself out of the middle of the action, and crossed his arms. If this was why he was here, then he would make sure Soundwave didn’t frag up this time. If it saved the lives of the Autobots Soundwave was working with now, then he would do it with a smile even. Maybe then he’d get to go back to the afterspark.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
